Zeus (Clash of the Titans)
Liam Neeson |inspiration = Zeus from the original Greek Myths and legends |alias = Lord Zeus Acrisius (briefly) Brother (by all his siblings) Father (by his children) |personality = Wise, hot-tempered (sometimes), stubborn, forgiving, fatherly, supportive, protective, arrogant (formerly) |appearance = God with brown hair blue eyes, a mid-length beard |occupation = King of the heavens Lord of the skies King of the Olympians |alignment = Neutral |affiliations = Olympian Gods |goal = Make men worship the gods again by punishing them, but not at the cost of Perseus' life To make the world safe for Perseus and defeating Kronos (succeeds) |home = Olympus |family = |friends = Perseus, Hades, Poseidon, Andromeda, Io, Helius, Agenor, Olympian Gods, Pegasus |minions = Olympian Gods, Winged Horses |enemies = Kronos, Machai, Hades (formerly), Ares, Acrisius, the Kraken, other titans |dislikes = Betrayal, Ares, Perseus in danger |powers = Control of air, weather, electricity, lightning |weapons = His Master bolt |fate = Succumbs to the wounds that were given to him by Kronos. |quote = " You may not want to be a God, Perseus. But after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence, I won't have you do it alone. You're the son of Zeus, after all! " |pets = Eagle|likes = Humanity, his favorite daughter Athena|possessions = Armor}} Zeus 'is a major character in ''Clash of the Titans and the 2010 remake and the tritagonist of Wrath of the Titans. History Background Zeus was born to Kronos and Rhea, King and Queen of the Titans. However, his mother had him hidden on an island after Zeus' father consumed his older siblings, which included Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Poseidon and Hades. As a young man, Zeus was given a job by his mother, Rhea, became the cup-bearer for his father. He came up with a conccotion that caused his father to disgorge their siblings. He saves his siblings. He, Hades and Poseidon all plotted to overthrow their father. Zeus had convinced Hades to give birth to the Kraken. After the ten-year Titanomachy, Zeus tricked his brother, Hades to being ruler of the Underworld and he himself became the king of the Heaven while Poseidon became king of the seas. Zeus later fathered a child, Perseus who was raised by a family of fishermen after his step-father, Acirisius cast him and Danae into the sea. While most thought Perseus was dead, Zeus knew his son was alive and kept Perseus' figurine hidden. Powers and Abilities * '''Atmokinesis: Ability to manipulate air * Electrokinesis: Ability to generate lightning and electricity * Teleportation: Transport from one place to another. He could also enter his grandson, Helius' dreams sometimes. * Transformation: Zeus was known to change forms, either as an eagle or a bolt of lightning. * Telepathy: Zeus telepathically called out to Perseus, who was already on his way to rescue his father from Hades and Ares. Personality Despite being the all powerful and mighty lord, Zeus still had human qualities and was ironically "only human." He made mistakes without thinking, and later regretted for banishing Hades to the Underworld. Ares disliked Zeus for favoring his younger brother, Perseus. Appearances ''Clash of the Titans'' (1981 film) Clash of the Titans (2010 film) Wrath of the Titans Relationships Family *Olympians **Hera - Sister turned Wife and Queen **Hestia - Sister **Hades -Older Brother and Former Enemy **Poseidon - Brother **Demeter - Sister **Perseus' Family - Mortal Relatives ***Perseus - Son ***Helius - Grandson ***Io - Daughter-in-law ***Danae ***Agenor - Nephew **Hephaestus - Stepson **Aphrodite - Stepdaughter in law **Ares - Son **Apollo - Son **Athena - Daughter **Artemis - Daughter *Titans - Relatives **Kronos - Father **Rhea - Mother Allies *Andromeda Enemies *Kronos **Makai Trivia * This iteration of Zeus, as well as the iteration from Disney's Hercules act as fatherly figures to their demigod children (Perseus and Hercules). * Zeus resurrects Io, as does the iteration of ''Once Upon a Time's ''Zeus resurrects Hook. Hook and Io are love interests to the main protagonists (Emma and Perseus). Category:Anti-heroes Category:Male characters Category:Clash of the Titans Characters Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:European characters Category:Greek Mythology characters Category:Greek characters Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Magic Users Category:Live-action characters